Adam Pyro
Adam Pyro is a former president of Akarv and prominent politician and public figure on both New Voldrania and Old Voldrania. Pyro is often considered one of the most influential men in modern times, and led Akarv through the worst events that would ever occur in Old Voldrania. __TOC__ Before the Presidency Adam Pyro was born in year thirty, on the twenty-first of June, in Alred. His parents were middle class, and they lived a rather average life. However, it was later learned that Pyro's father, Trevor Pyro, was a part of the same group as Adam Akarvon, and would later sacrifice himself to strengthen the Void Protector. Adam Pyro was considered borderline spoiled by his peers, but he was raised to not be selfish or to look down on anyone, that no matter what he had he was not better than anyone else. At age thirteen, Pyro was first introduced to politics as Alan Fruith was being impeached. He took an immediate interest, and put massive amounts of focus on the study of government. By sixteen he was recognized for his knowledge in politics, and by eighteen, year forty-eight, he was elected as an Akarvian senator, the youngest in Akarvian history. His role as senator made him widely popular, despite his young age, and many urged him to run for president against Jeffery Michaels, the current president, who had been falling in popularity. In year fifty-two, at age twenty-two, Pyro made the choice to run for president of Akarv, against Michaels, who attempted to discredit Pyro based on his age and apparent inexperience, but due to differences in their popularities, Pyro was elected as the youngest president in Akarvs history in a landslide vote. The Ninth President of Akarv First Term In year fifty-three, Pyro officially entered office as president of Akarv. His first act, however, many still consider hasty and ultimately unneeded. In year fifty-two, James Jaykay had been appointed as King of Fallnavor, and declared Fallnavor the greatest nation in Voldrania. Due to national pride, Pyro retaliated by declaring Akarv as the top nation in the world. The two nations quickly went at each others throats, and within months of Pyro's challenging of Jaykay, the two were on the brink of war, and the Cold War had begun. Despite mixed feelings on the Cold War, Pyro remained vastly popular throughout his presidecy, though his second term had a closer vote than his first. Many of Pyro's actions during his first term were driven by reactions the the Cold War. One such action was Akarvs strong push for recognition and alliance with Eirros, a nation to the south founded by Errick Ohn. Eventually Eirros would side with Akarv in the near war. Pyro was also responsible for the purchase, and later sale, of Fort Pad on the coast of Hera, to act as a dock on the Ghern Sea for Akarv, in order to act faster if war were to break out. This only served to eventually create tension with Hera, though. When Mynyyd arose in year fifty-five, Pyro repeated the process he had done with Eirros, though Mynyyd would eventually betray Akarv and side with Fallnavor in secrecy. In year fifty-six, Pyro was informed by Yoren officials of Fallnavor's plot to remove Akarv from the Council, and when Pyro approached Fallnavor with this, simultaneously making it publicly known, the ensuing events would end the Cold War, with the "assassination" of James Jaykay by James Navor II. The Cold Wars peaceful ending saved Pyro's presidency, as his popularity increased as Jaykay fell, and he managed to win a second term in year fifty-six. Second Term Pyro's second term was an even more challenging one, despite his first and the Cold War being seen as more prominent. In year fifty-seven, Yenklet Lupice became steward of Hera, and tensions began to rise between it and Akarv, despite Pyro's apparent friendship with Lupice. Pyro was forced to sell Fort Pad back to Lupice in order to cool tensions with Hera, which worked well as a temporary solution, as Hera joined Akarv in the OP War that started that same year. The following year, fifty-eight, became one of Pyro's most complicated, as he had to fight a war with Tripoly and Tedre, the latter of which had been a prominent Akarvian colony that now had declared independance, hurting Pyros popularity, and tensions with Hera skyrocketed despite their alliance. The bulk of the OP War was fought during year fifty-eight, and though jarred, Pyro was ready due to preperation during the Cold War. Between leadership from Pyro and James Navor II, the allies won the war in year fifty-nine after operations in Fallnavor and Tripoly rendered the axis foces leaderless. Despite losses, including the colonies of Tedre and Murena, the latter of which Pyro sold to Tedre as a compromise for a cease fire, Pyro's popularity increased with the victory, both domestically and internationally. However, during the war, Pyro was informed of chaos in Hera due to the rise to power of Undek Mag, and the eventual coup Lupice attemped to retake the government. Pyro had a small fleet sent to Hera, along with several other nations, to silence Undeks declared war on Equis. However, Pyro was instead forced to deal with Inker Poker, who had killed Mag and proclaimed to be pro-Republic. Pyro put little trust in Poker, and kept a close eye on the nation, despite Pokers role in leading Hera through the end of the OP War. After the OP War's finale, Pyro faced the possibility of another war between Fallnavor and Scavoran. Pyro officially declared neutrality, as Akar was tired of war, but he attempted to play negotiator between the two. Whether or not he would have been successful was never known, as the conflict was cut short by the fall of Old Voldrania. Pyro's final act as president was to act on the Netheran crisis terrorizing Voldrania, and eventually began to destroy it in year sixty. Pyro was one of the primary figures to declare the necesity of escaping, though it pained him greatly to do so. Focusing solely on Akarv, Pyro managed to organize enough transportation for his entire nation, and they set sail, along with Scavoran, Tripoly, Tedre, and Equis, as well as many members from the other nations, which had fallen apart. While sailing, Pyro strongly urged for the election to take place regardless, in the chance that they could reestablish Akarv, which they would in New Voldrania. Graz Eldar would replace Pyro as president. Post Presidency in New Voldrania Head of International Relations Pyro, though depressed and conflicted over the fall of Voldrania, did not exit politics in New Voldrania. Graz Eldar, who served from sixty-one to sixty-nine, appointed Pyro as the head of Akarvs international relations, due to his international leadership during his own presidency. In this role, Pyro pushed for alliances with the native nations, and eventually pushed for the creation of EVAIN between Akarv, Krolesk, and Llysos, and later Aea. Pyro's service as head of international affiars caused him to travel to other nations often, and he spent a lot of time in Equis and Krolesk, despite specific diplomats already assigned to each. Due to his actions, Pyro would again gain popularity among the nations of New Voldrania. However, Pyro would not do as many significant actions as he had done during his presidency, but instead laid low most of the time. However, in year sixty-five, Pyro was a part of a collaborative effort, which included president Eldar, Vroskin the Sly, and several others that led to Akarv acquiring James Navor II and James Jaykay as prisoners. Pyro was fiercely criticized for the next few months due to his brutal treatment of Jaykay, which Pyro called "payback" for the Cold War. In year sixty-six, Namess, an island colont to the west of Akarv, received enough votes for independance, and Pyro immediately worked to make peace with its leader, Ias Sofer, who had slipped into power behind the back of Vala Khan, who had influenced the secession. However, Sofer would later retreat to Akarv as Vala Khan violently took the new nation for herself. Pyro could no longer make contact after this. In year sixty-nine, when Sarah Nass became president, Pyro again was appointed as head of international relations, and organized Nass' desired expedition back to Old Voldrania to survey the damage. During Nass' presidency, who was similar to Pyro in mindset, Pyro pushed for several significant things, which included more knowledge of the midlands, which came in the form of expeditions with Krolesk and Llysos, and a Citadel in which several nations, including those which Akarv had a poor standing, could peacefully convene. The latter was proposed in year seventy and would be completed by Oliver Herwall in year seventy-three. However, as Sarah Nass declared in year seventy-two that she would not run for reelection, Pyro also declared he was temporarily retiring from politics, and the two married and moved to Whudes. Temporary retirement In year seventy-three, Pyro married Sarah Nass, who he had been seeing in private for several years, before she even ran for president. Pyro completely secluded himself from public attention, in order to begin a family. In year seventy-four, it became known that Adam and Sarah Pyro had given birth to twin children, named Rachel Pyro and Christian Pyro. As the Unknown rose in year seventy-four and began his war on the Overworld, several figures attempted to target Pyro for his significance in Akarvs history, whether they were good or bad. However, Pyro was given protection and seclusion, as he had requested. Pyro claims that he will return to politics when the next president is appointed in year seventy-seven. The Meeting with the Serpent While he was still head of international relations, Pyro was approached by the void lurker Sphree, who claimed to be a messenger for the Serpent. The Serpent wanted a human representative for a meeting which be convening soon among the Keepers, as to their role and reassignment. Pyro was chosen as the human representative due to his popularity, and what they perceived to be knowledge on the issue. Pyro initially declined, but eventually caved after Sphree insisted. Upon arriving at the meeting in the realm of Alt'Kardi, Pyro was able to observe the execution of a large amount of Keepers, and then told that he was not who the Serpent actually wanted, but rather Rodesk Navor. The meeting soon after, with Pyro saying hardly a word, and he then found himself stranded on a Midlands island, but was soon teleported back into Akarv by a mysterious agent. Category:Characters Category:Akarvians